Mystery of the Haunted Castle
by Nancysout
Summary: When Nancy visits her friend Aggie in Scotland, she is soon involved in a mysterious haunting and meets a handsome doctor and his nurse. Then, before she can start helping Nancy faints after a mysterious attack.Can she recover to solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Nancy Drew was really exited. The 16 year old girl was sitting on a plane heading for Glasgow, Scotland where she was going to meet her old friend Aggie McDonald. Aggie had grown up and now lived in Scotland, but she had spent a couple of years in River Heights when she and Nancy had become good friends.

The plane soon landed, Nancy made her way through customs and then she spotted Aggie waiting for her. The two girls ran into each others arms and hugged. 'Look at you' said Aggie, 'good looking as ever'. Nancy was wearing a grey sweater over a pair of skin tight black leggings. 'Are you dating Ned yet' said Aggie.

Nancy blushed 'No, too busy with homework and mysteries'

'Still solving mysteries' said Aggie. Nancy nodded as Aggie led her to a car where her mum was waiting for them.

They were soon heading out of Glasgow's industrial landscape through some beautiful countryside to where Aggie lived, a house in a valley in the countryside. Nancy's breath was taken away by the view.

Then, the teen sleuth noticed a Castle on the hillside in the distance.

'Wow, look at that' said Nancy 'who lives there'

'An old lady called Miss Baker, she has lived there for years, but they say she may have to leave, she has started seeing ghost's'

'You mean the castle is haunted' said Nancy. 'I guess you would have to stay there to find out' said Aggie.

'I don't suppose we could arrange a visit' said Nancy. 'You are supposed to be relaxing' laughed Aggie 'but I suppose I could try'.

'That way you will be able to meet Doctor Brown' he is a real dish'!

Nancy had her supper and then an excellent night's sleep.

Next morning Aggie's mum rang Miss Baker and she agreed that the two girls could stay for a few nights, in fact, she was very keen to meet Nancy.

Next morning she met Aggie. 'We can walk up to the castle' said Aggie 'it's only a couple of miles'

Then she noted Nancy's tight denim micro-mini skirt, 'I see you have dressed to impress the doctor' teased Aggie. 'Nothing of the sort' exclaimed Nancy, blushing.

The girl's brisk walk soon bought then to the castle, it even had the old moat still round and Nancy thought it was magnificent.

Aggie knocked on the door and a brown haired woman who Nancy thought must be in her early thirties. 'Who are you' she said sharply. 'My names Aggie, I live just down the valley and this is my friend Nancy Drew, we are here at the request of Miss Baker'

Before the lady could reply a good looking gentleman with black hair appeared. Aggie nudged Nancy, 'It's the doctor, told you he was good looking'. Nancy had to admit, he was handsome.

'What's wrong, Janet' he said. 'Apparently Miss Baker has given these girls permission to stay for a while'

'That's not a problem, I know Aggie, who is the other pretty young lady'

Nancy felt herself blushing,' My names Nancy Drew, I am from River Heights in America' 'Nancy is a famous sleuth' said Aggie.

'Really' said the doctor 'how interesting'.

'Why don't you show these two young ladies to their rooms' said the doctor to Janet.

'Follow me' said the woman taking the girls up to their first floor rooms.

The doctor's eyes followed Nancy as she went towards the stairs, she was very pretty but what was she doing here? The doctor gazed at teen sleuth as she made her way upstairs. Nancy was totally unaware as the doctor stared at her as she made her way upstairs, her very short denim skirt failing to hide the fact that Nancy was wearing white knickers. 'I must get to know more about Miss Nancy Drew', said the doctor to himself.

As the girl's went to their rooms, Nancy noticed two wooden tubes displayed on a table. 'What are they' said Nancy. Janet replied 'Miss Baker has spent some time in Africa when she was younger, they are blow pipes were used by the natives years ago to catch animals. They would blow darts from them to either drug or kill the animal'.

'You seem to know a lot about them' said Nancy. Janet just smiled.

Nancy's room was lovely, with a great view down the valley. She washed and brushed her teeth and then met Aggie.

'I think the doctor likes you, Nancy' said Aggie. 'Don't be silly' said Nancy.

'I could tell the way he looked at you' Aggie was teasing Nancy unmercifully.

The two girls entered the dining room and had dinner laid out before them and shortly the doctor joined them. 'Where is Janet' enquired Nancy. 'Looking after Miss Baker, she needs lots of attention. Janet is a nurse'.

'I would like to speak to Miss Baker' said Nancy 'is that possible'.

'I am afraid she is a little unstable at the moment, she has begun to think this place is haunted' 'I think the size of this place is too much for her, for her own health, I am going to suggests she puts it up for sale'.

'That would be a real shame' said Nancy. 'What I would really like to do is spend the night in her room to see if I see any ghost's' said Nancy. 'Surely as a sleuth you do not believe in ghost's' said the doctor.

'No' said Nancy 'but maybe Miss Baker is seeing something'

'We will have to see' said the doctor, who then disappeared for a few moments.

After dinner Aggie suggested she and Nancy went for a walk and Nancy agreed.

The girls returned to their rooms and Nancy changed from her micro-mini skirt into a pair of skin-tight jeans and then made her way to Aggies room. As she did so she noticed that the blow pipe display had changed, one of the pipes was missing and Nancy thought this unusual but thought no more about it. Further down the corridor, a door opened slightly and through the opening the end of the missing blow pipe appeared. As Nancy walked toward the room she came directly in line with the pipe. At that moment, a sharp breath blew down the pipe sending a small dart racing through the air. The dart was aimed at Nancy Drew!

There was no way the dart could miss. Next moment, it embedded itself in Nancy's neck. 'Ouch' the schoolgirl sleuth gasped. Nancy thought something must have stung her. However, within seconds, the corridor began to sway, and objects began to blur before Nancy's eyes. 'What's happening to me' she thought. Nancy reached out towards a small table to steady herself, but it did not help. She became hot and a feeling of nausea swept over her as she became dizzy and light headed.

Next moment her world disappeared into blackness. Nancy fainted and slumped to the floor. The teen sleuth had been completely knocked unconscious by the surprise attack!


	2. Chapter 2

As Aggie came out of her room, she was aghast to see Nancy stretched unconscious on the floor. Aggie knelt down beside her. Nancy's long brown hair was matted to her brow, she was red hot, then where Nancy's hair had fallen away from her neck, Aggie noticed a small red circle. Suddenly the doctor appeared. 'What wrong with Nancy' he said. 'I am afraid Nancy has passed-out' said Aggie 'There is a mark on her neck, I wonder what it is' 'I will have a look' said the doctor and carefully lifted Nancy in his arms carrying the sleuths limp body into her room. Out of sight of Aggie, the doctor took a pair of tweezers and removed the dart from Nancy's neck then told Aggie that he thought Nancy had been stung. 'Nancy must have fainted from the shock of being stung' he said. Aggie found it hard to believe Nancy had passed-out from an insect sting but said nothing.

Nancy was out for several hours before her eyes finally began to flutter open. As her vision slowly cleared, she saw the doctor's face and then Aggie. 'Where am I ' she thought, then remembered, her neck, have I been stung? She lifted her head, but it was pounding and she lay back down. She heard Aggie's voice, full of concern 'Nancy, how are you'. 'From my shoulders down, fine, my heads pounding and my neck, so painful, I must have fainted. Was I stung'? 'It would appear so' said the doctor 'Do you usually suffer from fainting spells, Miss Drew.'

'I do faint a lot' said Nancy – but usually after the bad guys have done something to me she thought to herself.

'I suggest you let Janet give you a thorough examination, Nancy' he said 'to see if you have some form of illness or weakness that causes these spells'.

Nancy agreed that she would let the nurse examine her, it would be a chance to ask her some question's.

The nurse put Nancy through a strenuous series of exercises, then checked her blood pressure, heart rate and pulse, Nancy was in the peak of fitness.

'Unless you have some sort of allergy to the insect that stung you, I cannot think of a reason that you keep passing-out, Miss Drew'.

'Suppose I fainted for some other reason' said Nancy 'suppose I was drugged'.

'You are being a little dramatic aren't you, who would want to drug you'.

'Just before I blacked-out, I noticed one of the blow pipes was missing, someone must have taken it and then could have used a dart tipped with some sort of knock-out drug to make me faint' said Nancy 'As a nurse, you would probably have access to drugs'.

'If I wanted to knock-you out, Miss Drew, I would just knock you on the head, a lot simpler' said Janet. 'I am sure you could, but then you could not blame that on an insect sting, could you' stated Nancy, then continued 'How long has Miss Baker been seeing ghosts'.

'You ask too many questions' said the nurse 'I have examined you, now leave'!

'At least let me speak to her' said Nancy. 'Do what you like, she is delusional anyhow'

Nancy was soon knocking on the bedroom door. 'Come in' came a frail voice.

Nancy walked in and sat down beside the bed. Miss Baker confirmed that the ghostly appearances seemed to be increasing by the night.

'I would like to stay the night in here, if that is OK' said Nancy. 'If you can shed any light on what is happening, I would be so grateful' said Miss Baker.

Nancy explained her plan to Aggie. 'Do you believe in ghosts, Nancy' said Aggie. 'No' said Nancy 'I am convinced that the doctor and Janet are up to something, I also think that I was drugged in some way before I fainted, but I have no proof'. 'Nancy, if they think you are close to discovering something, you could be in danger'! 'Don't worry' said Nancy 'I am used to that'.

Later that night, Nancy settled down in Miss Baker's room, with her bag by her side which contained everything she may need when on a case, from note pad to recorder. Although Nancy intended to stay awake, she began to doze, when suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. It was Miss Baker 'Nancy, look'. Nancy was instantly wide awake, to her amazement she saw a ghostly figure with a blue aura around it appear in the room, the figure of a young woman. Once she had recovered from the initial shock, Nancy stood and approached the figure. As she did, the figure seemed to disappear through the wall.

Nancy opened the door to give chase, with Miss Baker's warning in her ears 'Be careful, Nancy, the castle is full of secret passages and doors'. Nancy chased after the figure which always just seemed to be one step ahead. Then, at the end of the passage, there was a solid wall. Nancy warily approached, but as she came within touching distance, the figure seemed to melt through the wall! It was impossible, some sort of trick, thought Nancy.

The teen sleuth the came to the wall and started moving her hands along it, she was sure she would find some sort of panel. However, it was not a panel in the wall that opened, it was a trap door under Nancy's feet. Nancy screamed but there was nothing she could do. She fell headlong into the darkness!


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, Nancy only fell for a few feet before hitting the floor. The only thing bruised was her pride, she felt stupid having fallen through the trap door. She picked up her bag and pulled out her torch. Nancy shone the torch around the room, it was completely empty, however in the torch beam she picked up the outline of a door.

The teen sleuth cautiously made her way towards the door and left the darkened room. In front of her there were some stairs. Nancy climbed these and then through a trap door at the top. She came out back in the castle on the other side of the wall to where she had fallen through.

Eventually, Nancy made her way back to room. 'Did you have any luck Nancy' said Miss Baker.

'No' replied the teen sleuth 'the ghost always seemed to be one step ahead and then I fell through a trap door'.

'This place is full of trap doors and secret passages' said Miss Baker, 'you must take care'

Later Nancy met Aggie and explained what had happened. 'I still think the whole thing is some sort of hoax to try and get Miss Baker out of the castle' said Nancy.

'I really could do with seeing inside the doctor's room'

'If there are secret passages all over the castle, maybe one of them leads there' said Aggie. Nancy agreed, 'Let's go and see, maybe there is an old map we can look at'.

Explained that she thought there were some maps of the castle in the basement and the girl's went to look. It was dark and damp in the basement.

'I don't like it down here' said Aggie 'please hurry, Nan'.

After some time, Nancy found what she was looking for, there was a passage that led to the doctor's room. 'Why don't you just ask him if you can look round' said Aggie.

'Because' said Nancy 'if he is hiding something, he can move it before I look, if he does not know I am there, he can't'.

'What are you expecting to find' said Aggie. 'Probably some sort of projector that makes it appear as though there is a ghost walking the passages of the castle, it would be easy to scare.

Later that night, while having dinner, Nancy made an excuse about feeling tired.

She returned to her room and picked up the map and her torch and made her way to where the passage should start. After feeling along the wall for a moment, a panel suddenly slid open and Nancy stared through into complete darkness.

The young sleuth switched on her torch and stepped through the opening. She carefully made her way along the damp passage and after a few minutes came to a panel at the other end. Nancy felt around the edges for a button and eventually found one which she pressed. The panel slid back and Nancy found herself in the Doctor's room. She looked around and soon found technical equipment that she thought must have been used to create the ghostly apparition. This was enough to convince Nancy to search further and eventually she came across a letter from a solicitor. Nancy knew she should not really look at other people's mail but her suspicions were totally aroused by now. She opened the letter and it gave details of the proposed sale of the castle to the doctor at a low price.

So that was their game, thought Nancy, drive out Miss Baker and then buy at a low price and probably sell in a year for a massive profit.

Nancy was so deep in thought that she did not notice the doctor and nurse enter the room. The doctor crept up silently behind her but as he came closer, trod on a loose board.

Nancy turned instantly and as he made to grab her Nancy kicked out with her leg, catching him in the stomach and winding him.

As the doctor held his stomach, Nancy tried to get past the nurse, she needed to alert about what was going on.

However, as Nancy approached her the nurse pulled back her arm and slapped Nancy hard across the face, sending the schoolgirl sleuth reeling. As Nancy struggled to keep her balance, the nurse pulled a hypodermic needle from her bag. She grabbed Nancy and neck chopped her and Nancy almost fainted. The dazed sleuth then felt the arm of her shirt being ripped away and then the nurse then jabbed the needle deep into Nancy's arm, emptying its contents into the teen sleuth!

The room quickly started to spin before Nancy's eyes, her tongue felt as though it was swollen and her throat became dry.

The doctor had now recovered. 'Have you drugged her' she heard him say. 'Yes' replied the nurse, 'a needle full, she will be out for hours'.

Then Nancy felt herself falling and she hit the floor. The drug quickly took effect.

Blackness washed over Nancy and she lost consciousness!


End file.
